Andromeda
by Hachka
Summary: Toute seule dans sa boite, Andromeda se morfond. Et ce n'est pas Albiore, aveugle à ses charmes, ou June, garçon manqué, qui vont la distraire. Et, pire que tout, son prochain porteur serait un homme, quelle déchéance !


**NA** : Bien. Apparemment, je n'ai aucune volonté puisqu'il suffise qu'on me mette sous le nez un autre univers bourré d'incohérences pour que mes doigts s'agitent de nouveau. Je me désespère.

**NA2** : Sully, puisque tu sembles obsédé par l'androgénie de Shun, cette fic est pour toi.

* * *

**Andromeda**

Ou pourquoi une armure rose avec de la poitrine, par Athéna ?!

* * *

Andromeda fit trois pas et soupira. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa boite et entreprit de tresser sa longue chevelure. Avec quelques siècles d'entraînement elle arrivait maintenant à réaliser des coiffures toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Ah, si seulement quelqu'un était là pour l'admirer...

Bien sûr qu'elle adorait quand on s'extasiait sur la beauté de son armure, mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'un homme n'avait pas vu les traits gracieux de son visage, celui de la princesse, celui de l'esprit attaché à l'armure pour l'éternité.

Ses doigts habiles finirent cependant par s'emmêler et elle poussa un sifflement de rage. Inutile de le nier, elle était contrariée. Profondément contrariée.

Elle avait pourtant cru pendant un moment que le retour du séduisant Albiore de Céphée sur son île allait la distraire, mais l'homme lui avait à peine accordé un regard. Elle avait ouvert sa boite et dévoilé son armure rutilante aux magnifiques chaînes d'argent mais ce rustre l'avait tout bonnement ignorée. Ce lourdeau ne comprenait décidément rien aux femmes. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il traitait cette pauvre gamine, June. Heureusement que sa poitrine commençait à se développer ou il l'aurait considérée comme un garçon pour le reste de sa vie.

Elle l'aimait bien, June. La blonde lui avait toujours témoigné du respect. Elle avait même cru déceler un soupçon d'envie dans son regard la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Au moins une qui était réceptive à ses formes langoureuses et à sa douce couleur. Quelle n'avait pas été sa déception quand Andromeda avait appris qu'elle s'entraînait pour l'armure du Caméléon.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Déception n'était peut-être pas le mot juste. Elle avait massacré le décor dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres, après tout. Ça avait fait les pieds à cet ingrat d'Albiore.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière elle et Andromeda se retourna brusquement. À moitié caché derrière un gros rocher, un visage aux immenses yeux verts l'observait. Elle retint un cri de frustration. Elle était là la source de toutes ses contrariétés. Enfin, un tiers. Quoique, en tenant compte au prorata de ses chances, contrebalancé par la dévotion non feinte à son sujet...

Bref. Le véritable problème qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs années était que des apprentis chevaliers étaient actuellement en train de se disputer l'honneur de la porter. Oui, des apprentis. Au masculin ! Parce que, dans son incommensurable stupidité, Albiore avait décidé d'entraîner des garçons pour porter une armure qui avait été revêtue traditionnellement par des femmes depuis sa création. Elle possédait même un sublime masque rose et argent assorti.

Encouragé par son inattention momentanée, le misérable vermisseau s'était rapproché. Celui-là avait au moins l'avantage d'être un minimum androgyne, il pouvait faire illusion. Mais les deux autres, la même expression de mécontentement semblait constamment peinte sur leurs visages, déformant affreusement leurs traits. Aucune femme ne pouvait décemment porter une telle expression si elle voulait trouver un mari avant d'être laide et décrépie.

D'un geste négligent, elle envoya sa chaîne à l'extrémité ronde vers l'impudent qui fit un saut de coté pour l'éviter. Il avait fini par aiguiser ses réflexes. La première fois il s'était pris le boulet en plein milieu du front, s'assommant efficacement pour une bonne heure.

Andromeda ricana à ce souvenir.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle envoya l'autre chaîne pour couper sa trajectoire mais le garçon fit un autre léger saut et se retrouva à l'abri d'un second rocher imposant. Elle haussa les épaules. Tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop elle pourrait le tolérer.

Il se hissa sur le rocher, toujours en garde. Andromeda le regarda, partagée entre l'ennui et la condescendance. S'il glissait et se cassait quelque chose, il illuminerait sa journée.

Elle agita légèrement ses chaînes, se délectant de l'expression de méfiance sur le visage du garçon. Mais il était de quelques centimètres hors de sa zone d'action, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Bonjour, dit-il en gardant sa garde levée.

Andromeda grogna. Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Ce garçon se hissait définitivement au deux-tiers de ses problèmes. Au trois quarts, même, s'il continuait de la regarder avec ses grands yeux mélancoliques. A-t-on idée d'avoir une telle expression quand on n'a que treize ans ?

Et, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur cette île, il baissa soudainement sa garde et s'assit en tailleur sur le rocher, un sourire illuminant son visage. Andromeda en avait vu des hommes étranges dans sa vie, mais aucun ne l'avait jamais déconcerté comme ce garçon. Il pouvait passer du rire aux larmes en une fraction de seconde, préférait la défense à l'attaque (ridicule lorsqu'on s'entraîne pour devenir un chevalier !) et semblait prêt à se sacrifier pour n'importe qui lui ayant montré une once de bonté. Non, il serait même prêt à se sacrifier pour ses ennemis, ce petit imbécile.

Ah, si l'obtention de l'armure se basait uniquement sur un critère d'affinité, il l'obtiendrait haut la main, mais Andromeda était intimement persuadée que ce garçon n'était pas fait pour être Chevalier. Il ne survivrait pas à sa première confrontation avec un réel ennemi.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu aurais plus de prétendants si tu arrêtais d'attaquer tous ceux qui viennent vers toi.

Andromeda manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation.

- Non mais, pour qui te prend-tu, petit imbécile ?! éructa-t-elle en levant son poing.

Évidement, le son de sa voix ne résonna pas dans ce plan de l'existence.

- Aujourd'hui je suis retourné au rocher, continua Shun.

- Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas, tu sais, grogna Andromeda.

- Maître Albior nous a annoncé que le combat serait demain.

Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enserra de ses bras. Au loin, le soleil entama sa douce plongée dans les eaux. Andromeda avait toujours adoré les couchers de soleil.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur. Leda et Spica semblaient si confiants...

- Si tu pars perdant, tu n'arriveras jamais vainqueur. Seigneurs, mais qui m'a fichu une loque pareille ? demanda l'esprit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Eux, ils n'ont personne vers qui retourner. Moi, au moins, j'ai toujours mon frère.

Le silence s'installa. Andromeda recommença à tresser ses cheveux, décidée à ignorer cet impertinent.

Une larme glissa sur la joue du garçon et accrocha les derniers rayons du soleil. Shun l'essuya d'un poing rageur.

- Il faut que je gagne ! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Je ne serais pas un pleurnichard ! Je montrerais à Ikki que je peux le faire ! Je n'ai plus besoin de lui, je peux m'occuper de moi-même !

Andromeda le jaugea quelques instants du regard puis un sourire indulgent se dessina sur ses lèvres. Finalement, ce garçon avait du potentiel. Elle émit un éclat de rire cristallin. Oui, ce garçon à la frêle carrure et aux yeux rougis l'avait divertie pendant quelques instants.

Elle se leva de sa boite et vint se poster devant Shun qui s'apprêtait à retourner vers ses camarades.

- Peut-être qu'on pourra faire quelque chose de toi, gamin, asséna-t-elle avec solennité.

Elle tendit le bras et effleura sa joue, le faisant frissonner.

- Va, gamin, tu as ma bénédiction.

Shun sauta à bas du rocher et accorda un dernier regard à la boite argentée qui luisait dans la pénombre. Il s'inclina profondément et repartit en foulées légères.

Andromeda s'adossa au rocher. Peut-être que sa période de solitude touchait à sa fin, finalement.

Mais, si ce gamin gagnait le droit de la revêtir, il allait avoir quelques surprises. Il y avait pas moyen qu'elle renonce à sa féminité. Non mais !

* * *

_[Édit, sur une idée de Saharu-chan]_

**Dans une réalité parallèle :  
**

Albiore serra l'épaule d'Ikki dans un geste paternaliste.

- Ikki, je suis fier de toi. Tu as battu tes concurrents avec honneur et bravoure et tu t'es soumis sans broncher à l'épreuve du sacrifice. L'armure d'Andromède est à toi.

Fière comme un paon de se voir revêtue par un homme si puissant et viril, Andromeda s'empressa d'ouvrir sa boite.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Ikki ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Prend au moins ton armure!

- Nan, j'préfère me barrer à la nage plutôt que de porter ça !


End file.
